Cliche
by BalefireAndQuartets
Summary: Bubbles have always had a typical life. A great best friend, a child hood crush, loving father and sister. Her life is about to change though and is it really something she can handle? Who would be able to handle the new family, home. school and friends, all on her senior year too? Bubbles does the best she can with help from an unexpected friend and her sense of optimism!


Chapter one: Bubbles

I laid face down in my bed, while my hands moved around trying to find my phone. This phone was the culprit of what awoken me from my glorious sleep on this nice summer day.

I sat up frustrated and turned on my table lamp to illuminate the darkness in my room. Even though it was ten in the morning my room remained dark due to the heavy set to navy blue curtains I got to block out the sun.

I grabbed my phone and checked it to see who would dare to wake me on my second day, and official full day, of summer vacation. It was a text from my best friend Kasey.

"Hey, remember we have a date today at noon and since I knows how long it takes you to get ready, so stop with the moaning and groaning and get up"

I rolled my eyes setting my phone down.

"Damn her," I muttered while getting out of bed.

I made my way to the bathroom and took a long shower, to waste time. I got dressed and it was only about eleven thirty. Getting to the café, Horizon, would only take me ten minutes by car. So I decided to walk, there's nothing like fresh air…right

WRONG

It was sweltering outside today. I could have made breakfast on the side walk in this heat but still I continued on to Horizon.

When I got there Kasey was already waiting for me at our table. I knew I looked terrible. My makeup was runny from all the sweating I was doing and my clothes were sticky and damp. My hair, luckily I didn't spend much time on, was stringy and if it were down it would have been stuck to my face.

To my surprise my childhood crush, Kyle, was there sitting right across from Kasey and just before I could turn around Kasey called out to me.

"Hey Girly!" she yelled across the café, causing the attention of some to look at me.

I turned away hoping to maybe pretend I didn't hear nor see Kasey, but as luck would have it there is no hope with Kasey.

"Bubbles, Over here Bitch!" she yelled out again, this time I was sure she was standing.

Kasey has always been one for a flare of drama, and with that in mind I knew her calling me a bitch was her way to get my attention. I hated being called a bitch.

I was once called a bitch by the queen of bitches herself, Princess, a for not letting her have my sandwich because she was in the mood for ham and roast beef. I said no, of course, it was the only thing I had for lunch and I had no money in my lunch account. As I tried to politely explain this to Princess said, "_Geez Bubble butt you don't have to be such a bitch all the time." _

Like what the hell. How was I being a bitch because I wouldn't let her highness have the only thing I had to eat for the day.

Kasey thought this incident was hilarious and since then began to call me Bubbles the Bitchy Bitch of the Bitch-ness. It started to get tiring after a while.

I rolled my eyes and went over by Kasey and Kyle.

"Hey guys, didn't know you were going to be here Kyle." I said nicely, while shooting a glare at Kasey.

"Well I just invited him along when I ran into him the other day." Kasey said with a slight smirk. She was enjoying this.

"Well it would have been nice if you told Kasey Lee." My temper was starting to get the better of me and Kasey knew it.

"Well I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't have mind."

I blinked and looked at Kyle. He looked nervous.

"I don't, sorry Kyle, I just wish I were more presentable." I smiled at him and shot one last look back at Kasey.

"It's okay Bubbles."

And with that we had lunch.

**So what do you think! Review! I feel like I have some things to work on a little bit but I am pretty proud of this for a first chapter …a bit lighthearted but a different side of Bubbles (hopefully you feel that way). Hopefully without loosing that Bubbles feel. I have more to come Chapter two should be up by the end of the week. Also let me know… do you like knowing the deadlines.. or do you want it to remain a mystery…. Let me know…. Ciao! **

**Here's a summary and preview at my new upcoming fanfiction Colors…**

_**A fact is something that can be looked up. Bubbles is the sweetest girl of the Powerpuff girls. This is a fact. She is also dating Boomer, another fact. Bubbles' life is a fact so what is it that can't be looked up about her. Well everyone is about to find out. Bubbles is the type of girl who has two distinct sides, private and public. Public Bubbles is sweet, kind, poplar, madly in love, cheerful and a little ditsy. Private Bubbles is sensual, thoughtful, complex, angry, and cunning. When she is unable to keep these two aspects of herself separate from each other her worlds collapse and only a few will stand by her side.**_

_**She was aware of it but couldn't stop it, she never could, if only she would wake up, the nightmare would end.**_

_**Bubbles sat up, a cold sweat had dampened her skin making it slick and clammy. She looked over at her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi, he was a childhood friend and now served as a comfort. Grabbing Octi she hurled him across the room. Octi hit the wall with a dull thud and fell to the floor in a heap of limbs under a window being bathed by moonlight.**_

"_**Stupid thing," she said harshly.**_


End file.
